Unexpected Revival - Writing Prompt 3
by Azkadellio
Summary: Third out of at least four. After her life came to an end, Tori Vega was somehow revived, her soul somehow being summoned back into her body, by a small group of women who believe, after she comes to, she is their deity reborn. AU, couple of surprise characters tossed in. No pairings.


**Third prompt. This one was a little different than I'm used to writing, simply because I'm not really familiar with this kind of stuff outside of 'Supernatural' and other t.v. shows/movies.**

**I originally was going to wait a few days to post this, but I decided to post it since I finished and I wanted to see what you all think.**

**The prompt is:**

**A cult revives you from the dead and start worshiping you, thinking you're their evil deity they tried to revive.**

**I didn't really change anything this time, since nothing in the prompt gives a specific gender or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters. The prompt, again, is courtesy of reddit.**

**Tori POV**

"Do you think it worked?" I hear a female voice, a light one as if it belongs to a child or something, as I start to come to.

"I don't know, Cat." A female voice, deeper than the first, says in return. "We did the ritual exactly as it said in the Grimoire, but that doesn't mean anything." She says with a sigh.

"Ooh, she's starting to move." The first girl, Cat, says with excitement in her voice.

"What's going on?" I ask with a groan, trying to sit up.

"Relax, Dark One. We have summoned your soul into a recently deceased body, as your ritual says." The second girl, about my height, curly black hair with red stripes in it, a black and purple bustier/corset thing, and a black somewhat frilly skirt to her thighs, says when I'm finally able to see.

"She's pretty. I like this form." Cat, a shorter redhaired girl in a pink sundress says from behind the dark haired girl.

"Cat, this is our Master, I mean Mistress, incarnate. Do not hit on her." The Gothic looking pale girls says. "My name is Jadelyn Augusta West. Please, call me Jade." She says, bowing her head with her right fist over her heart.

"And my name is Catarina Hanna Valentine. But you can call me Cat." The redhead says, mirroring Jade's pose.

"What? What are you talking about? What happened?" I ask, staring at the two girls.

"We are followers of yours." Jade says, raising her head. "We discovered a ritual to summon you to Earth, but we needed the body of a recently deceased person. This vessel was the best we could find. I am sorry if it displeases you." She says with a respectful tone.

"How did I, I mean this person, die?" I ask, playing along for fears that I went insane or something and this is my best chance of surviving.

"We do not know the full details." Cat says, her childlike tone sounding weird with the respectful tone matched in. "From what Jade was able to discover in the coroner's report, the girl was involved in a home invasion. She was used as a hostage, but the gun the man was using went off, killing you instantly. Thankfully, when we summoned you, the holes in your head and everything instantly healed." She says, her arms crossed in front of her stomach.

"I need to be alone." I say, dumbfounded.

"Of course. If you need anything, push that button." Jade says, pointing to a small button on the table beside the bed I woke up on. "I'll send an alert to us." She says as she and Cat leave.

I remember the home invasion. The gunman, someone related to a criminal my father, a cop with the LAPD, put away recently. He grabbed me and put a gun to my left temple, threatening to kill me if my family didn't give him all of their valuables. What he didn't realize, was that my dad dialed 911 on his cell phone and hung up once someone answered, alerting the cops that something was going on. Minutes later, as he was dragging me out of the house with ill intent, I'm sure, he tripped over the bottom of the door frame and squeezed the trigger. The last thing I saw was my family's shocked and afraid faces.

_**Three Months Later**_

It took me a while, but after reading about my death and the four girls, Cat and Jade from before, plus two other girls named Carly Shay and Sam Puckett, filled me in on who they think I am and everything, I think I've gotten used to them thinking I'm their 'Dark One' as they've taken to calling me.

I admit, I've started taking some advantage. For one thing, before all of this, I was happily out as bisexual. Thanks to that, and I admit, their beauty, I've told them to start wearing just a corset that pushes up their breasts and black or white thigh highs, nothing else.

Surprisingly, the all agreed to it.

Now, here I am, a little over three months after I was murdered and somehow revived, four beautiful women doing whatever I ask.

Apparently, and I kinda like this part, part of the religion they follow states that they are you have an orgy during the full moon to pay tribute to me.

Yeah, I love full moons. Especially because I can join in. And those girls are good at pleasure.

**That's it for this. Just a random think I thought up when I saw the prompt. I felt like that was good way to end, and I hope you liked me adding Carly and Sam from **_**'iCarly' **_**into the mix. I thought it'd be interesting to see them still dressed and acting as themselves, not changing them to fit a particular style or anything, for this.**

**And yeah, I can kinda see Tori taking advantage of four beautiful woman essentially being her slaves and have them walk around near nude for her to enjoy.**

**I was going to include Beck, Andre, and/or Freddie, but decided against it.**

**Next prompt is the last for now, and that one will have smut. It will be the longest as well, and hopefully humorous.  
**

**The the guest who asked where I get these prompts from. The website reddit dot com (removed the spaces and replace the 'dot' with '.') has a subreddit called writing prompts. To find it, type in the redded address, then add /r/writingprompts after the 'com', if I remember correctly. There's a lot of prompts people post. Some, like the next one I'll be writing, are marked with an 'NSFW' tag for smut, violence, stuff that would be an 'M' rating here.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
